2010: The Source
by speccyboy
Summary: Set in 2010, 7 years after HOTD 4. G and Kate team up with a new guy to find the source of the "Pandora's Boxes". Read and review : Part 1 is now up - work in progress. Mostly first-person perspective. I own nothing but the OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**2010: The Source**

**A HOTD fan fiction**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for my OCs - some of which appear in my other works.**

**Part 1**

_This is the daily log of Sandro Peseta, codename Sweevo ("Swear Voe"). It's been 7 years since the World was destroyed and AMS disbanded, but I can't shake the feeling that not everything is over. In fact, nothing is over. Not until I fight this evil back to the source. I suppose since you're reading this, I might as well tell you a little bit about myself._

_I'm in my early 20s - 21, actually, Italian/British (English) (dual citizenship/nationality), stand at 6' 2" (1.88 m) tall - and I'm a student - studying ICT. I was 10 years old when the 1998 Curien Mansion Incident - the event that shook the world - took place. 5 years later, I was one of the few survivors of the Pandora's Box episode, which resulted in the AMS's dissolution. However, I've been told that there's more than one of these things - and now that I'm a grown man and a responsible and mature adult, I'm going to find out just where the hell they are, how many, and close the bastards once and for all. I only hope I can live long enough to see my 22nd birthday later on this year. I'm supposed to be meeting with two ex-AMS agents at Tower Bridge. I did a little research on them earlier, and this is what I came up with._

**Agent "G"**  
Age: Unknown  
Nationality: Unknown  
Height: 6' (1.83 m)

**Kate Green **  
Age: 34  
Nationality: British (English)  
Height: 5' 6" (1.68 m)

_I must go now, log. I must meet with my contacts at the remains of Tower Bridge._


	2. Chapter 2

**2010: The Source**

**A HOTD fan fiction**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for my OCs - some of which appear in my other works.**

**Part 2**

**G's POV**

Well, here we are at Tower Bridge. Where the blasted heck is he? He's supposed to be here by now. Looking around, I can see my partner, Kate, is also absent. I don't believe this - both my associates are late, and the safety of the bloody world is at stake. I hear a crashing noise and a man grunting. Looking in the grunt's general direction, I can see the genesis of the grunt - a man in his early 20s trying to ease himself up and out of a wrecked bicycle. Instinctively, I run to his aid. He looks at me from his inverted position and speaks to me, his voice friendly but slightly panicky.

"Here. Lend a hand, will you? I'm in a bit of a pickle, man."

_It's him._

I try to help him out of the wreckage, our combined efforts seeming to work. He speaks to me again, with a sense of urgency.

"Hurry along, now! The mutants will start a whizz-bang in a moment!"

I help him out of the wreckage, and the two of us run to safety, just as a group of zom... I mean, mutants - arrive. He looks at me and chuckles slightly, with a friendly smile on his face.

"Thanks for your help." I look at him, cool and professional, as always.  
"Don't mention it." He holds his hand out for me to shake.  
"I don't think we've been properly introduced." I shake his hand, slightly unsure of what to make of him. Friend or foe?  
"I'm your contact - Sandro Peseta. My friends call me Sweevo - pronounced 'Swear Voe'."  
"I'm agent G."  
"G? That's your name?" I nod. "What's your real name?"

_Persistent little sod, isn't he?_

"That IS my real name." I say with impunity and firmness. He nods, seeming to accept this fact.  
"OK... G. Good thing your name isn't 'I'." He says to me while laughing at his own joke.  
"Yes, I can see how that would be a problem."

_Tempus fugit._

"G, where's your associate? It's been 5 minutes." I try to answer as calmly as I can. This chap is beginning to grate my cheese.  
"She's on her way, Sweevo. Just be patient." He nods, accepting this. If he wasn't so passive by nature, then I'd think there's something seriously wrong with him. His face then lights up.  
"She?" His face curls into a little smile, causing me to chuckle.  
"You'll like her."

Our impromptu exchange was concluded by a female voice behind me.  
"Like who?" Turning around, I see my associate/partner, Kate. Sweevo does the same - only one word - a single sound - escapes his mouth.  
"Ah."

_How is it that I, being an intelligent and professional agent, am stuck with a rookie for a partner and an eccentric nerd for a collaborator?_  
_How?_  
_How?_  
**_HOW?_**


End file.
